


Tonight (I’m fucking you)

by babewearefireproof



Series: If I had a type then baby it'd be you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Businessman Louis, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Harry in Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Student Harry, Top Louis, alternative universe, because why not, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Pero mira qué bonitos se ven esos labios—los acarició con la yema de los dedos y Harry se estremeció bajo el tacto—. Quiero devorarlos.</p><p> </p><p>O, AU en donde Harry decide usar pantis a escondidas de Louis, y cuando es descubierto se merece un castigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight (I’m fucking you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [on_my_own_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_my_own_universe/gifts).



> Advertencia: el contenido de este one-shot es de 18+. Contiene un leve Dirty!talk, light dom/sub, así como un buen daddy!kink, rough!sex, double penetration, riding, rimming, pet names, mirror!sex, blowjobs, face!fucking, spanking, frottage. entra en la categoría de PWP. Hay una diferencia de edades (Age!Gap), con un 36!Louis (Businessman !Louis) y 19!Harry (Student!Harry).

 

**.**

**Tonight (I’m fucking you)**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces, ¿cuándo es que firmaremos el contrato?

Harry dejó de restregarse en el regazo de Louis cuando escuchó que este llegaba al punto serio de toda conversación de negocios. No es que él estuviese del todo interesado de ese ámbito (después de todo, es un simple estudiante con deseos de ser abogado), pero sabe que en toda conversación en donde el dinero esté de por medio tiene que haber un punto _serio_.

De todos modos, Louis no le prestaba demasiada atención como desearía, así que sólo atina a hacer un puchero y echarse a un lado – con su rizado cabello cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Escucha la angelical voz de Louis y suspira, dejando que entre por sus oídos y escuchando sus palabras con casi completa atención. Es entonces cuando siente un agarre fuerte en su cintura, y ahora _sabe_ que en definitiva sí le prestaron atención, pero por el momento ocupaba un segundo plano.

—¿En cuatro días, dices? No es demasiado—Louis aprieta su agarre y ladea su cabeza hacia Harry, en señal de que quiere un beso en los labios—, tomando en cuenta de que tardaron al menos un mes en darnos respuesta.

Harry lo besa con delicadeza, un roce casi inocente – colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Louis y cerrando sus ojos con el simple tacto. Escucha una risilla por lo bajo y él arremeda la acción, a la vez que acaricia la mejilla izquierda de Louis con su nariz. La llamada finaliza unos minutos después, con Louis despidiéndose del hombre del otro lado de la línea (Harry tiene la ligera sospecha de que es Liam Payne, el típico compañero de confianza), y lanzando gruñidos de vez en cuando. Harry no puede evitar observar todo con atención, en especial la manera _sensual_ en que se mueven los delgados labios de Louis.

Al final, cuando Louis echa su celular a un lado del sofá sin ningún remordimiento, le indica con la cabeza a Harry que se eche sobre su regazo – _otra vez_ ; de todos modos él obedece sin rechistar, sin dejar de darle caricias leves a la mejilla de Louis, para luego pasar a pequeños besos, bajando hasta la curvatura de su cuello. Huele tan bien, piensa, que podría enterrar su rostro ahí y morir de pura intoxicación. De pronto, sus cabellos son halados hacia atrás, y él gime de sorpresa sin lograr reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hoy estoy de muy buen humor—le dice Louis, mientras cuela su mano libre debajo de la camisa de Harry, y éste no reprime el siseo de placer—, así que vamos a _divertirnos_ un poco, ¿vale, gatito? Además, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

Harry asiente con frenesí y, cuando está a punto de hablar, Louis le obliga a bajar al suelo, a la vez que abre sus piernas y le permite ver el bulto notorio entre sus pantalones. No puede evitar lamerse los labios con deseo, y el color se le sube a las mejillas cuando escucha la risa burlona de Louis (y él no lo culpa – ha visto el rostro que hace en situaciones como esa, y si no fuese por el placer que siente en esos momentos, él también se estuviera riendo); la voz de Louis llega despacio, salvaje, justo cuando comienza a acariciar los muslos ajenos con sus manos.

—¿Cómo se dice, hmm?

Harry besa la entrepierna de Louis sobre sus pantalones.

—Gracias, _papi_.

 

* * *

 

 

Al final, contrario a lo que pensó Harry, la _sorpresa_ fue un viaje de dos semanas a Francia, que al parecer es donde Louis y su empresa van a firmar el dichoso contrato. Harry no se siente abrumado ni mucho menos (después de todo, en ese país hay muy buenas conferencias sobre su carrera), pero sabe que llegará a un punto en que se aburrirá porque no tiene a Louis _ahí_ , de cualquier forma.

La habitación en la que los dos se hospedan es en verdad enorme, mucho más grande de lo se pudo haber imaginado. Tiene dos recámaras con cama matrimonial, dos baños completos, una cocina del tamaño de su salón de clases y una sala de estar preciosa, así como espaciosa y muy bien ordenada y coordinada a lo que le rodeaba. Harry sabe – _presiente_ que si se propone el brincar por toda la casa cual malabarista, aún así quedará mucho espacio libre para sus tonterías, eliminando toda posibilidad de que sufra un accidente por golpearse con algún mueble. Pero lo que supera a toda la habitación por creces es el hermoso ventanal (un ventanal que ocupaba el papel de pared) que les permite una vista perfecta a la Torre Eiffel, así como un pequeño balcón de lo más bonito que podía existir. La simple vista es exquisita, piensa, así que cae por completo rendido ante lo que tiene a sus ojos.

Escucha unos pasos a su espalda y él gira sobre sí mismo, encontrándose con una vista aún más perfecta – Louis Tomlinson con un traje gris, camisa negra y corbata roja. Su cabello está echado hacia atrás con delicadeza, permitiéndole ver por completo sus brillantes ojos azules. Lleva unos lentes de sol en las manos, y lo único que logran es darle un toque _más_ caliente. Harry muerde sus labios, de pronto sintiéndose apenado por sólo traer una playera blanca y un pantalón negro sin ninguna gracia.

Harry sabe que Louis sabe lo que _ese_ traje causa en él. Es el mismo que usó cuando lo vio por primera vez – cuando Harry estaba en sus prácticas de abogacía y tuvo que presenciar cómo su maestro protegía los bienes de un pobre hombre que fue despedido de manera injusta. Cuando todo terminó se llevó un sabor amargo en la boca – más que nada porque el hombre en cuestión fue un completo mentiroso y lo único que tenía era un gran coraje hacia su jefe principal, Louis Tomlinson, quien lo despidió por incompetente y deshonesto. Recuerda que el hombre (Charles, Carl, no recuerda el nombre) lo describió como alguien horrible, amargado de por vida, que quizá no consiguió esposa por su apariencia de niño ricachón y bonito – así que cuando Harry lo vio por primera vez, se sorprendió en demasía el encontrarse con todo un _hombre_. Se le había secado la boca y, para su completa vergüenza, Louis se había dado cuenta de ello. Su sonrisa coqueta y ladeada se lo demostró.

Han sido ya cuatro años de eso, y Harry siente como si apenas fue ayer: la voz cantarina de Louis en su oído, atrapándolo en los elevadores, tentándolo a hacerle cosas prohibidas, seduciéndolo con sus ojos y su cuerpo. Harry cayó con el tiempo, por supuesto. Poco le importaba la brecha que había entre ellos – ya que él jamás fue de esas personas que viven marcadas por los tabúes.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunta Louis, acercándose a él y tomándolo de las mejillas, obligando a Harry a salir de su ensoñación—. La escogí por ti.

—Hmm…—Harry rasca su nuca y baja la cabeza, enterrándola en el pecho de Louis—. Me encantó—comenzó a acariciar los brazos del otro, disfrutando lo musculosos que estaban y aspirando el aroma que lo embargaba—. Quiero, ya sabes… _estrenarla_.

Harry era de complexión alta, ni tan musculoso ni tan delgado, y aunque Louis apenas le gana por poco menos de una cabeza, sabe que éste es más fuerte que él; así que cuando lo carga y lo deja caer sobre la cama, sólo atina a sonreír con picardía y dejarse a hacer. Ve a Louis hacer un movimiento con su corbata para lanzarla a un lado, perdiéndose en algún lugar del suelo, y Harry sabe, _sabe_ por la mirada en aquellos ojos azules que va a tener que comprar otra playera blanca si no quiere quedarse sin ninguna.

—Alguien está ansioso—gime cuando los labios de Louis entran en contacto con su cuello—. Alguien en esta habitación quiere tener un momento de diversión, ¿no?

—Sí, _oh dios_ , sí—Harry casi grita cuando las manos de Louis acariciaron su entrepierna tan lento, tan maldito _provocativo_ ; alza sus caderas para hacer más profundo el toque—. Sí, sí quiero—oh mi… Lou, por favor.

Louis le da una pequeña bofetada y Harry gime de placer, negando con su cabeza y restregándose contra s cuerpo – su polla dura oculta entre sus pantalones. Louis le muerde los labios, sonriente.

—¿Por favor qué, precioso?

—Por favor, papi. _Porfavorporfavorporfavor_ —le ruega tan rápido que incluso casi se atraganta con su propia lengua, y cuando la risa de Louis llega hasta sus oídos, él sólo atina a pasar saliva con fuerza.

—Me encanta cuando me ruegas, gatito. Tan desesperado.

Harry deja escapar un suspiro lleno de placer y, con los ojos llorosos de lo _necesitado_ que está, susurra con voz ronca.

—Fóllame, papi. Contra la pared.

Decir que Louis lo azotó esa vez porque aquello sonó como una orden está de más.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry recibe un mensaje de Niall Horan, su compañero, diciéndole que el maestro le ordenó que fuera a ver la conferencia de _Los derechos humanos y la pena de muerte_ , como prueba de que en verdad fue a Francia para aumentar sus conocimientos a favor de su carrera y futuro. Harry agradeció por lo bajo, porque, a pesar de estar fuera de Inglaterra, se sentía tan maldito _encerrado_.

La última vez que Louis lo tocó fue hace una semana cinco días, cuando Harry le pidió que lo follara contra la pared y al día siguiente despertó con un dolor en su espalda baja y apenas podía hablar (luego, cuando se levantó, decidió ir a echarse un baño – sólo para terminar siendo follado por Louis detrás de él, obligándolo a colocar sus mejillas contra el espejo que estaba en la habitación), así que fue demasiado fácil para él el dedicarse a imaginarse el cuerpo de Louis bajo el suyo, Harry montándolo, y escuchando las palabras que llegaban como susurros a sus oídos. Es por eso que, de igual manera, se le hizo demasiado fácil el quitarse la ropa, colocarse los pantis que más le gustan a Louis, pintarse los labios con el labial _favorito_ de Louis (un rosa muy bonito que resalta aún más con su color de piel), sacar un dildo de su _maleta especial_ y dirigirse a la cama como si nada estuviese pasando.

No era la primera ocasión en que lo hacía. Desde antes de que conociera a Louis, su _pequeña_ obsesión por los pantis ya estaba ahí – le encantaba romperlas un poco para permitirle a sus propios dedos abrirse paso dentro de él, dándole más facilidad a un juguete para que entrara. Por supuesto, cuando Louis lo descubrió una ocasión se lo prohibió por completo, en especial porque él no _tenía permitido tocarse si su papi no estaba ahí_. (Sólo cuando él estaba presente lo hacía, dándole un espectáculo a Louis con esmero, utilizando una panti distinta en cada ocasión.) Desde ese entonces se había abstenido de hacerlo, pero Harry supuso que esta vez era una ocasión especial: si mal no recuerda, Louis llegará al hotel pasadas las dos de la madrugada, y apenas van a ser las once. Así que tenía tiempo de sobra – tanto como para jugar, como para ocultar toda evidencia que lo inculpara de haber incumplido las órdenes de Louis.

Miró por unos segundos el ventanal delante de él y se preguntó si sería correcto el cerrarlo con las cortinas, diciéndose después que eso sería toda una tontería porque es imposible que alguien logre verlo – tomando en cuenta que la Torre Eiffel está frente a sus ojos. Acaricia las pantis celestes sin darse cuenta, y el dildo que lleva en su mano lo lanza a la cama con poco cuidado. Gruñe por lo bajo cuando su pene comienza a excitarse, con la imagen de Louis diciéndole lo hermoso que se ve con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto – Louis diciéndole por el teléfono cómo quiere que se toque, permitiéndole a Harry escuchar su voz ronca y lujuriosa al otro lado de la línea.

Se deja caer sobre la cama con su trasero alzado, directo a la puerta principal, jalando un poco de las pantis y sintiendo cómo estas aprietan su miembro con algo de fuerza. Mordiéndose los labios, comienza a susurrar cosas incoherentes, imaginándose que Louis _está_ ahí, con él, apreciando el espectáculo que le está obsequiando, sonriendo de lado y con los ojos brillando en fuego. Se menea un poco y, con su mano libre, echa su cabello hacia atrás mientras permite que sus dedos entren en él. Un siseo de placer culposo sale de su boca, amando la sensación de algo entrando, de algo _ocupando_ un lugar ahí – aunque sabe que preferiría mil veces unos dedos ajenos, perfectos, dándole un placer infinito. Se queda quieto por unos segundos, permitiendo disfrutar la sensación; luego, con un gemido por lo bajo, comienza a mover sus dedos en círculos con lentitud, buscando abrirse aún más, lo necesario como para que el dildo que está en alguna parte de la cama pueda entrar en él sin problema alguno.

Con los mismos movimientos siendo repetidos uno y otra vez, comienza a acariciar su pene por encima de la tela de los pantis. El diseño es coqueto, lo sabe: parte de su culo queda descubierto gracias a que no hay tela en lo absoluto, sino listones de un color azul verdoso que se unen entre sí, y dan una vista perfecta de su culo a quien quiera ver más de cerca. De todos modos, no quiere romperlas porque _sabe_ que son las favoritas de Louis ( _Tu precioso culito se vería tan bien para mí, bebé,_ le dijo cuando se las mostró), y aunque éste puede comprarle el cuádruple de los que tienen con un chasquido de dedos, Harry no es muy amante de derrochar dinero sólo porque sí. Así que se tortura a sí mismo, dejando que lo aprieten más mientras su pene aumenta de tamaño, y sus dedos en el culo, acariciándose con lentitud abrumadora.

Es entonces cuando decide cambiar de movimientos y ahora simula que son unas tijeras, permitiendo que entren más en el, buscando _un_ punto en específico, a la espera. Sus dedos son delgados y largos, por lo que le será más fácil hacerlo, pero en parte se abstiene porque no quiere que todo termine tan rápido. Detiene sus dedos por unos segundos para alejar la otra mano de su pene y buscar a tientas el dildo – la mitad de su rostro enterrado entre las sábanas color avellana de la cama. Cuando lo encuentra lo lleva hacia él, cerca de su cara, y lo observa por un breve momento. Es grande, no puede negarlo, y una nueva ola de placer se pasea por su cuerpo cuando reinicia a mover los dedos dentro de él. Luego, comienza a fingir una penetración lenta, y lanza un grito cuando al fin encontró el punto.

—¡Ah…!—cierra sus ojos con firmeza—. O-Oh, papi… papi, papi…

Su voz más ronca de lo normal sale de su boca como un susurro, apenas audible, y deja de hablar cuando alza un poco su rostro y comienza a lamer el dildo como si fuera la polla de Louis. Saboreando cada pedazo que es tocado por su lengua, más la sensación de sus propios dedos dentro de él, abriéndose paso, su pene ya no aguanta para más. Es tanto el placer que siente en esos momentos que bien podría explotar ahí, sin haber llevado mucho, sin haberse tocado como le gusta.

El sabor del dildo en su boca se queda grabado en su memoria, y cierra los ojos mientras trata de meterlo – _más profundo,_ hasta donde le sea posible. Aumenta los movimientos de los dedos y, cuando decide cambiar de posición, el dildo está lo suficiente húmedo con su saliva y él tan _abierto_ y duro que tiene la terrible tentación de terminar con todo ello, pero recuerda que no tendrá el cuerpo de Louis hasta la mañana siguiente o, si tiene algo de suerte, en unas horas más. Sin sacar los dedos de él y alejando el dildo de su boca, se levanta un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento que perdió por el placer. Baja la cabeza para poder observar que las pantis están mojadas por el presemen que sale de su polla, y se muerde los labios con fuerza, tratando de encontrar la terquedad que necesita para no rendirse.

Se sube a la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y se sienta sobre sus piernas, permitiendo que sus dedos entren más en él y soltando en siseo de placer. Lleva la mano al dildo y luego lo guía a su pecho, golpeándose un poco y dejando caer saliva sobre él, viendo cómo corría con lentitud. Comienza a dar pequeños brincos, por completo perdido, los ojos cerrados y su pene sólo gritando _atención_ , y de sus labios saliendo murmullos sin sentido. Montando sus dedos se siente en el paraíso, y golpeando su propio rostro con el dildo hace que se sienta como nunca. No sabe si el labial de sus labios se ha quitado – y no le importa en lo absoluto, así que sólo atina a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, imaginando la voz de Louis que sólo _moviera sus caderas_ , que se veía tan _bello así, todo excitado_ , que era un niño bueno y que estaba satisfaciendo a su _papi_.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, dándose placer y negando con la cabeza, que no escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos entrando a la habitación. Él aumento las embestidas y gritó de placer cuando se corrió, todo extasiado, sus ojos tan abiertos que tenía la sensación de que saldrían de sus órbitas. El dildo seguía acariciando su cara, cerca de sus labios, y el agarre de su mano se tensó sobre él.

El portazo que se escuchó luego le hizo reaccionar un poco, dudando en si voltearse o no – quedarse justo como estaba y que sucediera lo que pasara, o girarse y _rogarle_ a Louis que no puedo evitarlo. Se quedó con la primera opción.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí—la voz de Louis llegó a sus oídos ronca, rasposa, llena de algo que Harry no supo qué era—. Alguien se está tocando sin mi autorización, hmm.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse, y esta vez Harry decidió voltear. Louis llevaba un traje azul, abrochado de un botón y con una camisa blanca, sin ninguna corbata esta vez. El traje se apretaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, permitiéndole a Harry ver lo fuerte que eran sus brazos y lo estrecha que era su cintura. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios cuando su mirada subió al rostro de Louis – de nuevo con el cabello echado hacia atrás y sin los lentes de sol cafés que a Harry tanto lo enloquecen. Louis era tan hermoso con su cabello castaño, ojos azules y astutos, piel tocada por el sol. Jadeó un poco cuando lo imaginó follándolo con ese traje – Harry todo desnudo y Louis sólo con el pantalón un poco abajo, penetrándolo con dureza.

Justo cuando iba a hacer un movimiento, Louis ya estaba tan cerca de él que logró tomarlo de los cabellos y echarlo hacia atrás, yendo directo a su cuello para morderlo y sacándole un gemido de placer.

—L-Louis…—susurró, de nuevo perdido en el placer.

Lo escuchó gruñir y esta vez estiró tan fuerte sus cabellos que Harry tuvo la sensación de que podría arrancarlos de un solo tirón. Siseando por lo bajo, le permitió a Louis que lo pusiera de pie y, aprovechando la diferencia de estatura que había entre ellos, colocó su mano alrededor de su cuello, negándole la posibilidad de que Harry pudiese bajar su cara o hacer algún movimiento similar.

—¿Quién te lo permitió? —le preguntó por lo bajo, ignorando el hecho de que lo llamó por su nombre. Harry pasó saliva con algo de dificultad—. ¿Quién te dio la autorización para que te tocaras?

Harry pensó en su respuesta antes de hablar, su respuesta algo cortante debido al agarre de Louis sobre su cuello.

—Y-Yo… Hace… hace día que no me tocas y yo…—se quejó por lo bajo cuando Louis bajó el rostro para morder su mejilla—… y-yo… pensé que… pensé que tú no estarías…

Louis quitó su mano de su cuello y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, acercándolo a él para permitirle sentir lo _duro_ que estaba. Harry tragó fuerte y gimió de placer cuando Louis comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con sus labios.

—¿Así que decidiste darte placer a ti mismo e _ignorar_ todas mis órdenes? —le dio una nalgada repentina y Harry no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás—. Vestirte así, tan provocativo… con mis pantis favoritas, por lo que veo, y tus sensuales labios pintados… ¿Qué imaginaste, Harry? ¿Qué estabas imaginando como para venirte tan rápido, bebé?

Harry lloriqueó un poco al sentir que por su pene volvía a correr el placer que había sentido antes. Abrió y cerró su boca una y otra vez, intentando hablar, pero nada salía de ella. Escuchó la risa de Louis por lo bajo y Harry sintió una punzada de adrenalina correr por sus venas. Negó con la cabeza con fervor, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Louis le soltó el cabello y la cintura, alejándose de él en un santiamén; Harry gimió cuando dejó de sentir el calor de un cuerpo ajeno, pero se sintió temblar cuando sintió la mirada azul de Louis paseándose por su cuerpo. En un intento desesperado de acelerar las cosas, comenzó a mover su trasero de manera descarada cuando Louis estaba justo detrás de él, pero se quedó quieto cuando escuchó el siseo de éste y le azotaba el trasero por segunda vez con fiereza.

—¿Quién te dio permiso a que te movieras así?

Harry se quedó callado, con la cabeza gacha.

—Responde—le ordenó Louis.

—N-Nadie…—contestó con voz temblorosa.

De nuevo, la risa de Louis llegó a sus oídos como una nota musical. Oyó varios sonidos a su espalda e, incapaz de girarse para ver lo que era, se limitó a esperar un poco, ansioso del siguiente movimiento. Pocos minutos después vio a Louis por el rabillo del ojo, por completo desnudo y con su pene erecto a más no poder. Se había despeinado sólo un poco, pero su cabello seguía echado hacia atrás con elegancia, haciendo que a Harry le dieran unas terribles ganas de enterrar sus dedos en él. Se hizo para atrás cuando Louis se sentó en la cama, frente a él, mirándolo de manera penetrante. Harry se mordió los labios de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar la tela de su panti, sintiendo que su miembro de nuevo estaba semiduro; Louis le hizo un ademán con la cabeza y él se acercó, para segundos después estar sobre sus rodillas, entre las piernas de Louis y con su pene a pocos centímetros de distancia de él. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos azules observándolo, _analizándolo_ , y él sintió que el aire se salía de sus pulmones para quitarle la vida. Se sentía desfallecer.

—Pero mira qué bonitos se ven esos labios—los acaricio con la yema de los dedos y Harry se estremeció bajo el tacto—. Quiero devorarlos.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Louis lo tomó por debajo de los hombros y lo alzó lo suficiente como para que sus labios se tocaran. Estaban tan cerca que Harry podía sentir el pene erecto de Louis en su estómago. Sus labios hicieron un contacto brusco y ambos gimieron de placer, comenzando a besarse con desenfreno y pasión desmesurada. Sintió la lengua de Louis invadiéndolo, y él la succionó lo más pronto posible, escuchando la leve carcajada que Louis soltó entre el beso por su _imprudencia_. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno y profundizó el beso, cerrando los ojos con fiereza cuando las manos de Louis viajaron a su trasero y _entraron_ en él, abriéndolo – expandiéndolo sin ninguna preocupación, demasiado fácil. Harry se estremeció y se separó del beso, dejando escapar de sus labios un gemido de placer.

Su respiración se volvió más irregular cuando sintió los dedos moverse dentro de él, y Louis agachó un poco su cabeza para morderle de nuevo una mejilla. Soltó un gemido de indignación cuando Louis sacó sus dedos de su culo.

—¿Dónde está tu labial? —le pregunta con voz ronca, y Harry asiente hacia la cómoda de noche de al lado de la cama—. Ponte más, quiero ver esos deliciosos labios rosados. Más.

Él asiente y estira su largo brazo para alcanzar el mueble, abriendo el cajón y buscando una pequeña bolsa en donde tiene todo tipo de maquillaje que a veces le gusta ponerse (una vez, recuerda, se puso rímel en las pestañas, y Louis de lo encantado que estaba se dedicó a follar su cara hasta que el maquillaje corría por sus mejillas); al encontrarla, le permitió a Louis pasarle el labial, y Harry se pintó tan rápido como pudo, casi apresurado, demasiado ansioso para hacer algo lento. Se lo regresó a Louis y éste tiró la bolsita a la cama, sin importarle si algo salía o caía hacia el suelo. Lo agarró de los cabellos y Harry se mordió los labios por enésima vez. Lo guió hacia abajo y de nuevo estaba frente a la imponente polla de Louis, clamando su atención.

Sin hacer nada, esperó a que se le ordenara lo que tenía que hacer, por completo ansioso.

—Tu boca me vuelve loco, bebé—Harry asintió, amando la manera en que Louis lo llama – su marcado acento enfatizando cada sílaba de lo que decía—. Chupa mi polla, vamos. Enséñame para qué es buena esa boquita.

Harry obedeció sin rechistar. Normalmente, comenzaría de manera delicada, sin preocupaciones o rapidez alguna, pero eso era una ocasión en verdad especial. No sólo quería lamer a Louis, quería que éste follara su boca como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Así que sólo atinó a meterse el miembro por completo en su boca, cerrando los ojos con firmeza cuando sintió la punta tocando su garganta. Por inercia comenzó a gargajear, por lo que de su boca comenzó a salir saliva, poco a poco, sabiendo de sobra que bañaría el miembro de Louis.

— _Maldición._

Louis intensificó el agarre de los cabellos de Harry y lo mantuvo ahí – prácticamente la nariz de Harry estaba en contacto con la zona pélvica de Louis, aspirando su delicioso aroma, saboreando su polla en lo más profundo de su garganta. Louis comenzó a follarle la boca sin medida, y él le dejaba escuchar los gemidos que quisiera, la respiración entrecortada, el gargajeo que salía de su garganta y el montón de saliva que se escurría por sus labios. El ataque a su boca era letal, casi feroz, pero a él no le importaba para nada – amaba la polla de Louis como no tenía una idea, lo enloquecía de pies a cabeza. Era grande, gruesa, y le encantaba la manera en que las venas resaltaban por toda su extensión. El glande, sin duda alguna, era su principal debilidad. De todos modos se dejó hacer y deshacer, no moviéndose para nada, sólo sintiendo el pene entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Louis echó el cabello de Harry hacia atrás y lo ató con su propio puño, con una sola mano, mientras que la que ahora estaba libre se dedicaba a acariciar las mejillas de Harry, limpiando las lágrimas que se escurrían – con su rostro ladeado sólo un poco para lograr apreciar el espectáculo. Sus caderas se movían con desenfreno, apenas permitiéndole a Harry el respirar. Soltó un chillido cuando Louis se quedó quieto, observándolo, luego se agachó un poco para besarle la cabeza con ternura; después, enderezándose, volvió con el vaivén, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin dejar de observar a Harry y continuando limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cerrados.

Harry colocó sus manos en las caderas de Louis, buscando un nuevo impulso además de la mano detrás de su cabeza. Sentía sus mejillas rojas del placer, su boca mojada de saliva y los jadeos constantes de Louis en sus oídos. Cada que la punta de la polla en su boca golpeaba en su garganta, dejaba que saliva escurriera sin cuidado alguno, de vez en cuando moviendo de su cabeza de un lado a otro para cambiar poco a poco de posición. Sus labios estaban rojos y encendidos, quizá con pocas marcas de labial en él. Cuando Louis le sostuvo la cabeza con sólo la punta de su polla en su boca, Harry abrió sus ojos llorosos y, con las mejillas más rosadas, sacó su lengua y luego comenzó a morderlo. Le miró a los ojos y vio en los azules de Louis una explosión completa de lujuria, de _deseo_ desesperado, tanto que no rechistó cuando Harry se alejó más de la cuenta de su polla para escupirle un poco de saliva.

—Demonios, bebé.

Luego, Louis lo empujó hacia adelante y de nuevo la nariz de Harry hacía contacto con su pelvis, dejándolo ahí por un rato. Sintió una mano cálida colocándose en su cuello, haciendo más difícil todo si a Harry se le ocurriera alejarse aunque sea un poco.

—Mira cómo esa boquita se abre para tomar mi polla—Louis movió sus caderas un poco, y Harry sintió que la primera lágrima corría por sus mejillas—, y por lo que veo le encanta. ¿Te encanta eso, bebé? —Harry logró asentir entre tanta excitación, su pene ya duro y aún apretado en las pantis—. Sí, sé que te encanta. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú, bebé?

Harry gargajeo como respuesta, y Louis soltó una ligera carcajada por la acción. Movió un poco más sus caderas, hasta que al final estiró sus cabellos hacia atrás, haciendo que el pene saliera de su boca con un _pop_ demasiado erótico. La polla de Louis estaba mojada en saliva, y seguía unida a los labios rosados de Harry por un pequeño rastro de esta. Parte de la barbilla de Harry estaba empapada de igual manera. Vio a Louis sonreír ante la vista mientras él tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

—Bien—acarició el rostro de Harry, para luego meter los dedos dentro de su boca, y Harry soltó un suspiró y comenzó a lamerlos con cuidado—. Modélame un poco, bebé. Vamos, gatito. Sé un buen niño y modela esas preciosas pantis para papi.

Se colocó de pie y por poco intentaba taparse el bulto que se notaba a leguas sobre la tela de los pantis, pero se imaginó que Louis le leyó la mente y por eso le fulminó con la mirada. Así que se giró sobre sí para encarar la puerta, se agachó un poco y colocó su mano en las rodillas, permitiéndole a Louis una perfecta vista de su blanco trasero. Comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro, volteando su cabeza de vez en cuando y observando cómo Louis estiraba su brazo para acariciarle el trasero o darle una que otra nalgada. Bajó poco a poco las pantis, admirando la manera en que se pegaban a su piel y a la vez la hacían resaltar de lo blanca que era, y disfrutando la mirada hambrienta que Louis le dedicaba siempre que hacía eso. Llevó los dedos a sus labios y los lamió, para luego guiarlos a su culo y acariciarlo con lentitud mortuoria. Después, se acercó poco a poco a Louis y le sonrió, apenas leve; le tomó las manos y las colocó sobre sus propias caderas, y, aún dándole la espalda, comenzó a bajar con lentitud hasta quedar sobre su regazo.

Su espalda baja hizo contacto con la polla caliente, y ambos jadearon por ello. Harry comenzó a frotarse, despacio, sin desesperación, aunque en poco tiempo se vio _montando_ a Louis como si en verdad estuviese siendo penetrado. Louis lo tenía bien agarrado de las caderas, y de vez en cuando lograba azotarle el trasero con maestría; las pantis ya estaban casi fuera de sus pies, por lo que fue un gran placer sentir el pene de Louis justo en medio de su trasero. Sus manos se movieron hacia este y, abriéndolos un poco para permitir que el miembro excitado se enterrara más, las apretó. Y oh, fue una completa delicia.

—Oh, dios—escuchó a Louis a su espalda—, mira el espectáculo que tengo por aquí. Qué… preciosidad.

Lo último sonó jadeante, y Harry no evitó reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Comenzaron a moverse con sincronización hasta que Harry se echó hacia atrás – pero luego Louis lo echó _hacia_ adelante y lo único que podía ver era el suelo, o, si movía la mirada, su propio pene siendo ignorado.

Sólo cuando acercó una mano temblorosa hacia este para comenzar a masturbarse, Louis lo interrumpió.

—Oh, no. No lo vas a hacer.

Louis lo lanzó a la cama para después ponerse de pie – Harry con su rostro, de nuevo, enterrado entre las sábanas. Soltó un grito se placer cuando algo duro le golpeó el trasero, y enseguida supo lo que era.

—Así que un dildo, ¿eh? Has sido un niño malo, ¿no, bebé? Mira que buscar satisfacción en esto—le propinó otro azote más fuerte que el anterior, y Harry se mordió los labios para reprimir sus gritos de placer—, en lugar de esperar por mí. Qué ansioso.

Sintió la cama moviéndose y a Louis acercándose, estirándole el dildo para colocarlo cerca de su cara.

—Diviértete con él mientras yo hago lo mismo contigo, bebé.

Y así lo hizo. Mientras Louis lo lamía, lo probaba y lo _succionaba_ , abriéndolo cada vez más y más, Harry se dedicaba a entretenerse con el dildo que estaba entre sus manos, lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, con fiereza – colocándolo hasta su garganta o golpeando con suavidad sus mejillas. Los dedos de Louis se movían dentro de él, inquietos y buscando, ocasionando en Harry un sinfín de emociones de las cuales jamás se cansaría de sentir. En un momento sintió los cinco dedos, y se sintió tan _abierto_ que sentía que si hubiese dos Louis en la habitación podría tomarlos a los dos sin rechistar. Las embestidas bruscas que Louis encestaba contra su culo lo hacían enloquecer.

Louis intercambiaba entre su lengua y sus dedos, haciendo en Harry un sinfín de emociones inimaginables, quitándole toda el habla y toda la fuerza que poseía, acariciándolo a morir. Sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza daba vueltas, pero él tampoco podía despegar su boca del dildo – sólo cuando Louis llegaba tan profundo que tenía que gritar por estar lleno de placer. A veces sentía la nariz de Louis en su piel, y sabía, _sabía_ que la lengua que estaba en él se encontraba tan adentro, tan hondo que la sola imagen hacía que se excitara aún más.

Su voz ronca le hablaba a Louis, pidiéndole, _rogándole_ que lo follara, que acariciara su pene que no ha recibido la atención que le gustaría, aunque parecía que estaba siendo ignorado como si no estuviese del todo ahí. Entonces, cuando en un movimiento brusco se hizo para atrás para aumentar las embestidas que recibía con y los dedos de Louis dieron en _ese_ punto, Harry gritó de placer sin intentar ocultarlo siquiera.

—Veo que no has hecho lo que te ordené—le dijo Louis a su espalda. Harry la arqueó cuando se sintió vacío, los dedos saliendo de él—. Mereces ser castigado.

El dildo ya no estaba en sus manos cuando Louis comenzó a darle los azotes en el trasero. Ni mucho menos pensando en él, escuchando a Louis _ordenándole_ que contara hasta diez, y que estuviera agradecido de que no lo ha tratado como el _niño sucio y travieso que estaba siendo_.

—Cuéntalas, gatito.

El primer contacto de la fuerte mano de Louis con el culo de Harry vino casi de sorpresa, tanto que casi da un salto que lo saca de lleno de la cama. Pero Louis le toma de las caderas con dureza, impidiéndole moverse – Harry toma parte de la sábana con sus manos y comienza a morderla.

—U-Uno…—el otro azote llega segundos después, poco más fuerte que el anterior—. Dos…—y siguió avanzando, cada golpe aumentando de nivel, y Harry siente que su culo está tan rojo que duele, pero aún así es un dolor que le causa placer.

Las manos de Louis son fuertes, dando justo en el mismo golpe que el anterior, no fallando ninguna y diciéndole a Harry lo hermoso que se veía con su culo alzado para él, por completo rojo y con las marcas de su mano ahí, marcando su territorio. Harry sólo asentía, escuchando y enloqueciendo, cada vez más y más, hasta que sentía que giraba los ojos y de nueva cuenta comenzaba a soltar incoherencias.

Cuando llegan al azote número siete, Harry cierra los ojos para sentir el siguiente, pero este nunca viene. En cambio, cuando se gira hacia Louis, tiene de nuevo el dildo entre sus manos, mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida. Harry pasa saliva, nervioso y sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Sabes, bebé? —comenzó a hablar—. El día de hoy llegué más temprano porque el contrato se firmó antes de lo esperado. Imagina mi sorpresa al verte así, tan _necesitado_ y acariciándote tú mismo. Como estoy tan de buen humor…—se puso de pie y agarró a Harry del brazo, quien no hizo ademán de negarse. Lo colocó frente al ventanal, y Harry apreció lo brillante que era la Torre Eiffel—… supongo que tendrás diversión _por doble_.

La voz de Louis a su espalda le hizo temblar, pero lo que causó que sus piernas flaquearan fue la repentina intromisión del dildo dentro de él. Era grande, siendo honesto, así que estampando sus manos sobre el vidrio fue la mejor opción que encontró. Louis le susurraba cosas al oído, cosas sucias, y Harry se sentía cada vez más y más caliente – y todo empeoró cuando al fin Louis comenzó a tocar su miembro.

—Córrete y no me quedará de otra más que terminar esto, bebé—le advirtió Louis en cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos con fiereza Se quedó callado por unos segundos—. ¿Cuándo te vas a correr, precioso?

Harry muerde sus labios y una bocanada de aire escapa de sus labios. Jadeaba más y más conforme Louis disminuía el contacto sobre su polla, y Harry estaba tan inclinado hacia su cuerpo que sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir, con el dildo entrando y saliendo de él sin compasión. Se sentía caliente, estaba sudando, y no podía pensar con la claridad con la que lo hace todos los días. (Si Niall lo hubiese en la situación en la que está, más que gritar y salir despavorido, se reiría de él y de su rostro, lo sabía.)

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto y permitiéndole a Louis la libertar de dejar pequeñas mordidas en él.

—C-Cuando… cuando papi… c-cuando tú lo—se quedó callado unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aire, echando su culo hacia atrás para que las embestidas aumentaran de profundidad—lo digas, p-papi.

El cálido aliento de Louis estaba en su cuello, trazando un camino.

—Perfecto—le susurró—. Ahora, precioso—el nimio contacto que tenía sobre su polla se perdió, y Harry soltó un grito de indignación—, dile a papi lo que quieres.

Él sólo asintió, aún perdido por el mar de emociones.

—Papi…—susurró, escuchando un murmullo de Louis—… papi, quiero tu… _oh dios_ …

—¿Qué quieres, bebé? —escuchó la sonrisa en su voz—-. Dímelo y te lo daré.

Las embestidas que Louis le daba con el dildo aumentaron de fuerza, de intensidad, cada vez más profundas y más certeras, causándole que lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y que su visión se volviera borrosa. Sentía la punta del pene de Louis en alguna parte de su espalda, pero estaba tan absorto en la sensación del gran dildo _llenándolo_ que no dio para más.

Se lamió los labios con lentitud.

—Te quiero…—susurró—. Quiero a papi dentro de mí… quiero, _oh, aaah…_ quiero sentirte, papi.

Comenzó a moverse por sí solo, buscando más fricción entre sus cuerpos, y gimiendo de placer cada vez que Louis le daba una embestida fuerte, buscando llevarlo al límite. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y Louis le permitió que la colocara sobre su hombro, para luego ladearla un poco y besarle los delgados labios. El beso comenzó lento, pero luego fue aumentando de intensidad y en segundos Harry volvía a estar jadeante, desesperado y buscando atención.

El beso siguió – Harry sintiendo que el aire salía de sus pulmones, hasta que de pronto _algo más_ entraba en él. La polla de Louis iba ocupando espacio, poco a poco, colándose debajo del dildo y Harry supo que la punta de este había quedado justo en la pelvis de Louis. Harry rompió el beso sólo para soltar un grito de placer, sintiendo la quietud de Louis a su espalda, y cómo su miembro poco a poco empezaba a formar parte de él. Cuando estuvo todo dentro, se quedó tranquilo, sin hacer ningún movimiento, y Harry tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para no desfallecer ahí mismo.

—Ábrete más para mí, bebé—susurró Louis. Harry quitó sus manos temblorosas del vidrio y las llevó a sus nalgas, expandiéndolas y permitiéndole a Louis una perfecta vista de su culo—. Justo así. Mira, qué hermosa vista me estás dando. ¿Te gusta esto, verdad? ¿Sí, bebé?

—S-Sí, papi…—su voz salió demasiado ronca, demasiado rasposa y gutural—. S-Sí…

Louis se quedó quieto por unos minutos más, tratando de que Harry se acostumbrara a él, hasta que él mismo comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, con su cabeza recargada en el vidrio y la Torre Eiffel iluminando sus cuerpos. Harry se mordió los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que si Louis se movía hacia adelante el dildo de igual manera lo haría, haciendo que los movimientos _dentro_ de él aumentaran. Sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, bebé? —susurró Louis en su oído—. ¿Te quiere mover tú? ¿O quieres dejarle todo el trabajo a tu papi?

Harry, tomando en cuenta sus piernas temblorosas, le susurró a Louis que le dejaba todo el trabajo a él. Que lo deshiciera como quisiera, que lo destrozara – _que lo poseyera_. De soslayo vio la sonrisa de Louis, dándole un aire imponente, y no dijo nada porque enseguida comenzó a moverse, las embestidas lentas pero precisas. Seguras y marcadas. Harry comenzó a gemir cuando sintió tanto el pene de Louis como el dildo moviéndose de él, empujando _dentro_ de él, y no pudo evitar esa sensación que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Louis tenía una de sus manos enrollada en la cintura de Harry, mientras que la otra estaba apoyada en el vidrio, donde la había colocado luego de tomar una mano de Harry para ponerla sobre la suya. Por la posición en la que estaban, le era más fácil penetrar a Harry.

Él dejó caer su rostro sobre el vidrio, estampando su mejilla en él, Si en algún momento dejó caer saliva por el vidrio debido al placer, el jamás se dio por enterado ni mucho menos. Las embestidas fueron aumentando de energía, llegando a un punto en que sintió que ya no daba para más; Louis jadeaba por lo bajo, con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Harry, repartiendo besos cada que podía y profundizando aún más las estocadas, riendo cuando veía el pene erecto de Harry brincar y golpear su estómago.

Trató de masturbarse, pero sabía que si se tocaba terminaría corriéndose, y él _no_ quería eso, no aún. Cuando sintió a Louis quedarse quieto de la nada, no pudo evitar un grito de indignación.

Se quedaron en un completo silencio, sólo escuchando sus respiraciones – Harry a la espera de que algo sucediera. Louis lo tomó del cuello y le obligó a mirarle.

—Muévete—ordenó. Harry cerró los ojos y obedeció, pero los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió una ligera bofetada en su rostro—. No me dejes de mirar.

Harry se folló con sus ojos verdes viendo de manera expectante los hermosos y brillantes azules de Louis. Se podría perder en ellos toda la noche, todos los días y a todas horas, pero en esos momentos estaba más encantado con el pene de Louis dentro de él que lo único que podía hacer era moverse _y_ mirar. La mano de Louis estaba en su cuello y le prohibía moverse con toda libertad, así que Harry llevó su mano libre a la cadera de Louis para facilitar su vaivén. Era rápido, casi doloroso, tanto que Harry tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría partirse en dos y morir feliz.

Continuaron así por un rato, hasta que a Harry le llegó una imagen a su cabeza, deteniéndose enseguida. Vio a Louis fruncir el ceño y la boca.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

Harry pasa saliva, duro, sin saber muy bien qué decir – o, más bien, _cómo_ decirlo. Menea un poco su culo y Louis sisea por lo bajo.

—Quiero…—jadea, sonrojado—… quiero _montarte_. Quiero… quiero sentir sólo tu polla—le da un beso rápido—. S-sólo a mi papi.

Louis lo observa por unos segundos con seriedad, hasta que una sonrisa se ensancha por su atractivo rostro. Asiente, casi imperceptible, y sale de Harry tan _de pronto_ que él no puede evitar un gritillo de sorpresa; lo ve dirigirse a la cama, acostarse en ella, y se queda embobado en cómo su pene muestra una pequeña curva, erecto y a la espera de él. Louis se recuesta, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y permitiéndole a Harry una vista completa de su bien formado cuerpo. La sonrisa no ha desaparecido en ningún momento de sus labios, y cuando Harry se lleva una mano a su culo para sacar el dildo, este sale con una facilidad que incluso llega a asustarlo.

Sintiéndose vacío, camina con los pies temblorosos hasta donde se encuentra Louis, sin despegar sus ojos de la perfecta polla que tiene. Sus ojos siguen mojados por las lágrimas, y sabe que eso le da una imagen algo inocente que viene perfecta para este tipo de situaciones.

—Adelante—le incita Louis—. Monta a tu papi, bebé. Sé un niño bueno.

Harry asiente con frenesí y abre sus piernas para colocarse encima de él, moviendo su cuerpo para colocar el pene de Louis en su entrada mojada, y sólo entonces se da cuenta de las pequeñas gotitas blancas que recorren y caen por toda ella. Se queda quieto por unos segundos, con sólo la polla dentro de él, para después colocar sus brazos en el pecho de Louis y dejarse caer como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lanza un grito de placer cuando la gran polla de Louis golpea directo en la próstata, y sus ojos miran el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Escucha a Louis lanzar maldiciones por lo bajo y luego sus manos en las caderas, apretándolas tan fuerte que _sabe_ que el día de mañana tendrá marcas en ellas.

Comienza a moverse con rapidez, montándolo casi con fiereza, volviendo a escucharse el sonido de piel contra piel, golpeando su culo contra las piernas de Louis, observando cómo éste hace muecas cada que Harry aumenta la intensidad de las envestidas. Las manos de Harry siguen en su pecho, y sus ojos siguen igual o más acuosos que antes – y su boca entreabierta demuestra la excitación que está sintiendo en esos momentos.

— _Papi_ —susurra—. Estás tan grande… tan profu – _ohdiosohdiosohdiosohdiosohdios_ —las embestidas se hacen salvajes y frenéticas, y esta vez Louis tiene que agarrar de las caderas a Harry porque de otra forma él terminaría en el suelo.

Harry quita sus manos del pecho musculoso y formado de Louis y lo lleva a su cabeza, enterrándolo en sus cabellos, y siente que se enciende cada vez que Louis maldice, cada que Louis habla, cada que Louis _jadea_.

—Mira qué bello… qué bello te ves tomando mi polla, bebé. Mírate. Me encantaría que – _joder_ —Louis no da por terminada la oración, haciendo que Harry aumente aún más la intensidad de las embestidas.

Luego, Louis se levanta y atrapa a Harry entre sus brazos, con su rostro perfecto mordiendo su pecho y su cuello, repartiendo besos por su piel y llevando las manos a su trasero para separarlos. Harry ahora se mueve hacia adelante y atrás, con su culo pegado a las piernas de Louis.

—Estás tan abierto para mí, bebé. Mi pequeño gatito, qué niño bueno que eres.

—S-Soy tu niño bueno, papi—susurra Harry, moviéndose en círculos y colocando sus manos sobre las de Louis para ayudarle a separar más sus glúteos—. Me encanta tu polla, papi, me fascina, me – me enloquece, me…

Louis lo alza de las caderas y lo vuelve a penetrar, interrumpiendo a Harry a mitad de la frase. Él grita y grita de placer, riendo cuando en una de las embestidas la polla de Louis salió de él con un sonido de algo que está mojado en exceso. Harry sonríe por primera vez en la noche, mostrando los hoyuelos y guiando de nuevo el miembro de Louis a su culo, no sin antes darse pequeños azotes con él, y acarícialo de arriba abajo.

—Estás tan abierto que incluso mi polla se sale, bebé.

Es lo último que dice Louis antes de que Harry vuelva a montarlo, la misma intensidad que las embestidas anteriores. Su espalda duele y sus ojos ya no dan para más, aparte de que sus caderas están rojas por los agarres duros de Louis, y su trasero arde por el choque de piel contra piel. Y entonces, cuando de nuevo la polla de Louis choca con su próstata, Harry grita un _papi_ demasiado agudo y escucha la risa de Louis por lo bajo, seca y desgastada, y su voz diciéndole que le concede el derecho de correrse.

Se corre tanto que su semen incluso va a parar a la barbilla de Louis. Su pecho termina empapado del líquido blanquecino, aunque en ningún momento se detiene de montar a su amante; no se detiene hasta que Louis lo realza por las caderas y lo empuja en la cama, luego él se pone de pie y obliga a Harry a colocar su cabeza en la orilla, bajando su cabeza y colocando su pene en la boca rosada de Harry.

Harry comienza a tocarse, a acariciarse, mientras disfruta la pequeña y letal follada que Louis le da a su boca, saboreando su propio sabor y el amargo de la polla de Louis, quien lo toma del cuello y comienza a mover sus caderas, haciendo que Harry casi se sienta atragantarse por toda su longitud. Louis lleva las manos a su boca y con los dedos lo abre un poco más, lo más que puede – y él no puede evitar cerrar los ojos con más fuerza, tanto que siente que sus propias pestañas pueden fundirse con su piel

—Joder, bebé—jadea Louis, aún embistiendo su boca, y Harry sabe que está mirando su cuerpo desnudo—, eres tan bueno, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Harry asiente a manera de agradecimiento y su sólo movimiento hace que Louis eche su cabeza hacia atrás, en señal de placer, y saque la polla de su boca con rapidez. Harry lame sus labios y suelta una risa – en sus mejillas apareciendo los hoyuelos que sabe que enloquecen a Louis. Luego, siente la polla golpeando su mejilla, fuerte y duro, para luego estirar su mano y comenzar a masturbar el pene de Louis, él abriendo los ojos para mirar su rostro.

Se detiene, para luego ponerse de pie, bajarse de la cama y colocarse sobre sus rodillas, con los brazos a su espalda y con una sonrisa en los labios, escuchando las maldiciones que Louis lanza por lo bajo. Louis acerca de nuevo la polla a su boca, mientras se masturba, y Harry sólo alcanza a lamer la cabeza porque Louis se dedica a acariciar sus hoyuelos. Gimiendo de placer, Harry se deja hacer y deshacer a su gusto, sin despegar sus ojos verdes del rostro de Louis, y sin disminuir la sonrisa de sus labios.

Lo gruñidos de Louis aumenta, y entonces se viene en su cara de forma repentina. Harry cierra los ojos, disfrutando el semen caliente en su rostro – en sus labios y deslizándose por las mejillas, con Louis tomando su cabello para que no moviese su cara, luego volviendo a restregar su polla sobre los hoyuelos de Harry; ambos gimen de placer al mismo tiempo, luego él comienza a lamer sus labios, saboreando el semen en su boca.

Siente el calor de Louis – a _Louis_ agachándose, y en un segundo están compartiendo un beso caliente, en donde sus lenguas entran en contacto enseguida. Louis pasa sus fuertes brazos por las axilas de Harry y lo alza, y él disfruta el momento en que su culo rojo y adolorido recibe un azote repentino, siendo puesto en la cama con sumo cuidado. En ningún momento se separan, ambo saboreándose mutuamente, y Louis volviendo a pasar su cálida mano por toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

Harry se siente morir.

—Gracias, papi, _gracias_ —susurra entre el beso, y Louis se separa de él para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—A papi le encanta complacerte, bebé—le acaricia el rostro con lentitud, sonriendo—. Tan hermoso.

—Mm.

Tiene la sensación de que ya no da para más y cierra los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias silenciosas que las manos de Louis le brindan a su cuerpo. Se siente tan agotado, exhausto y abierto, y su voz ronca por naturaleza lo está aún más. Segundos después, cuando escucha el sonido de la cama rechinar, sabe por lógica que Louis se puso de pie, y cuando escucha una puerta abrirse (que, al parecer, es la que da al baño) y cerrarse, sabe también que Louis trae en mano una pequeña toalla para limpiarlo. Está fría, húmeda, y hace en sus labios una mueca de queja.

Louis le limpia el estómago, la cara, y le da un cálido beso en los labios, que Harry le responde sin ni siquiera hacer un ademán de abrir los ojos. El beso es lento, sin complicaciones, pero sigue teniendo su toque de sensualidad; suspira cuando siente los dedos de Louis acariciando su cabello con lentitud.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Escucha la voz de Louis un poco ronca, y sonríe de lado al saber que él también tiene control sobre su cuerpo.

—Bien—susurra, y frunce el seño cuando escucha la risa cantarina de su pareja—. No… no me es… gracioso.

—No te quejabas minutos atrás.

Harry abre los ojos y con la poca fuerza que le queda le brinda un golpe en hombro, y ve que las marcas que había dejado en su piel por los días anteriores siguen ahí; sus mejillas, rojas debido a la excitación, se calientan y por un momento se siente avergonzado, así que cierra los ojos de nuevo para no ver la sonrisa burlona de Louis.

Aunque luego los abre, porque a su oído llegan palabras que él ama que le diga,

—Te había extrañado.

Harry le besa los labios, y le susurra un _yo también_.

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente, despierta con Louis a su espalda, el rostro enterrado en su cabello y respirando con tranquilidad. Él se mueve, tranquilo, y supone que, por la hora que es, no hay necesidad de que vaya al trabajo. Recuerda que hay una conferencia sobre una especialización en su carrera y decide que quiere ir, que quizá Louis puede ir con él – tomándose de la mano para luego ir a pasear y volver al hotel para el anochecer.

Al final, decide que lo mejor por ahora es quitarse de los brazos de Louis, bajarle la sábana y despertarlo con la polla en su boca, lamiendo, chupando y _disfrutando_ de ella.

Y cuando Louis abre sus ojos azules, cansados, jadeando, y los posa sobre Harry y _su boca_ , éste no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Woaaaah. Dieciocho páginas de Word, es sorprendente. Este es mi segundo PWP, en realidad – sólo que, siendo honesta, el otro cuenta con un poco de, eh, humillación.  
> Ana, aquí está tu regalo, tal y como te lo prometí. Sé que no eres tan amante de Dirty!Talk, pero créeme, sigo sin tener demasiado claro cuáles son tus límites, o tus niveles, o como quieras llamarlo lol. La verdad es que a mí me encanta, y siempre que me imagino a Louis, hablándole así a Harry, quien sin duda es más grande que él, me fascina.  
> Aunque claro, en este fanfic está de más decir que Louis es más grande, tanto de edad como de estatura… y de tamaño. LOL.  
> Te lo dedico con mucho cariño, Ana. Te deseo muchos años más y que nuestra amistad perdure para siempre. Love u.  
> Espero sus comentarios(:


End file.
